


Never Easy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark knows what Lex has been up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clexfest 10th Wave Challenge: Homework/Study Group 

## Never Easy

by Law

[]()

* * *

Title: Never Easy  
Author: Law  
Email: pornstarlaw@gmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Clark knows what Lex has been up to. Feedback: Craved.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Shocker. 

Clark sat on the opposite side of the study room, stealing glances at Lex when he was sure no-one else would see. The room was full of the tension radiating between the two, and the five other members of the study group could all feel it. 

Admission to college had not been easy for Clark, but, having unwittingly mentioned Lex Luthor as a close personal friend, he had been ushered in with everything short of a red carpet. 

Two years of sharing the same dorm had led to several heartfelt and tearful, though neither sophomore would admit it, declarations of love and a long night of sweaty, naked love making. 

Since they shared quite a few classes, they, and five other people who shared the same timetable, often got together and did the necessary studying together. 

Again, Clark glanced at Lex and wondered how he could possibly be focusing so hard on the work in front of him at a time like this. Of course, Clark thought, Lex had no idea he knew. 

Clark stood and walked over to his boyfriend, gaining the attention of one girl momentarily before she returned back to her work. "I missed you last night." 

Lex looked up, surprised by Clark's appearance beside him, and smiled a smile that didn't quite make its way to his eyes. Clark noticed. "My father summoned me." Lex said with a dramatic sigh. "You know how he gets." 

Clark made a noise of agreement as he sat. "Compulsive liar. I know how that gets." 

Lex watched Clark carefully, but let the comment go. "Hope I didn't ruin your night." 

Clark shook his head as he twisted the ring on his finger. "Course not. Though, gotta admit, when I went to your father's mansion to surprise you, it wasn't the best experience of my life." 

Lex's face fell. "Oh." Was all he could say. They were both now the subject of the intense gaze of the rest of the group. "He isn't..." 

"The love of your life?" Clark muttered, the anger he'd been feeling since the previous night dissipating. "He's been in your life since before the meteor shower. How could I compete with Bruce?" 

"It's not..." Lex sighed, the pencil falling from his hand, aware of the audience but ignoring them. "He's not important. He...he came on to me, and we kissed. I don't deny that, but...it was a goodbye kiss. For me, anyway. I think Bruce read more into it." 

"I don't believe you." Clark whispered, his voice breaking. "He's always been there...this little presence threatening our relationship. Guess he won, huh?" 

Lex felt a myriad of emotions that only Clark could see dance in his eyes. "Only if you let him." Lex said in a voice that conveyed more strength than he possessed, his hand covering Clark's. "I promise you're the only one I want." 

Clark, suddenly aware of the audience, turned away from the group. "I don't know if you're telling me the truth..." He said, as quietly as he could, cursing himself when he felt his eyes tear up. "...If I can trust you." 

Lex felt desperate for air, as if the oxygen was being sucked out directly from his lungs. "It was just an innocent kiss, Clark. Bruce took it too far, and I immediately said no. Why couldn't you have been watching that part instead?" 

Clark felt hot tears run down his cheek as he placed the ring Lex had given him freshman year in the middle of the book Lex had been studying, unwittingly mocking a marriage ceremony. "I'll...I'll talk to the people about getting moved to a different dorm." 

Without risking another look at Lex, because he knew it'd break his heart, Clark walked out of the room, pointedly not looking at any of the other members of the study group. 


End file.
